


Trust me, it is Life changing

by Verystressed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Camp Half-Blood, Developing Relationship, Dork Will Solace, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verystressed/pseuds/Verystressed
Summary: After the war Nico is persuaded into spending a year as a normal person in a mortal school. What could possibly go wrong?Spoiler: it's everything





	Trust me, it is Life changing

Here Nico was,after the war, at a span new school with some bad memories. Somehow he had been persuaded into spending a year at a mortal school to achieve 'a normal life'. So here he was, trudging down the bleak hallway with his boots squeeking on the lino floors. Walking down the hallway had always given him anxiety and the hushed whispers didn't help. He mostly heard :  
'new kid's or 'emo'. He suppressed a eyeroll and tried to make it through his first two classes. 

At lunch he sat alone occasionally laughing quietly at a text Will sent him. He checked the group chat he had with Percy, Annabeth and a few other camp half-blood members before a girl his age plopped down unceremoniously. Her red hair was tied up in a messy bun and she had dozens of freckles. She extended her hand for Nico to shake. He looked at it before hesitantly shaking it.

"I'm Pippa and you're new here". He said much too cheerfully for the dull cafeteria. 

"Yeah I am" she nodded as if she wanted him to continue "oh and I'm Nico". Seeming satisfied with his answer she pulled out her lunch out of her bag and began eating her sandwich. "So. Did you move here from another school?" Nico tried to think of a believable lie. "Yeah I lived really far from here but my dad had to move for work, so here I am". She hummed and continued eating her lunch

Guessing the conversation was finished for now, Nico looked back down to his phone and couldn't help the snigger that escaped him when he saw the picture Will had sent of himself. He was sitting in a bench by the lake near Nico's new school. He had a peace sign up and was sticking his tongue out. Pippa looked over curiously.

"That your girlfriend?" 

Nico snorted slightly " No, I don't have a girlfriend". Pippa nodded at this. 

Nico had only eaten half of his apple but was pretty much full. He grabbed his bag and left so he could get a seat at the back of the class. The rest of the day went delightfully boring and Nico messaged Will telling him he'd be free in 15 minutes. 

After the final bell rang loudly, Nico rushed out of the classroom as quickly as he could. He was ready to go home and watch some old movies with Will. He threw his books in his locker and headed outside. Will said he would meet Nico outside his school so Nico began walking out the front entrance. He heard someone calling his name behind him. He turned seeing the girl who was talking to him at lunch waving him over. He couldn't see Will anywhere but Pippa seemed interested by the sudden gathering of people. Nico couldn't see over the various people but could hear parts of what they were saying. 

"Oh my god he's so hot" some girl squealed. "Who's he waiting for" he heard someone else say. Pippa pulled him away from the crowd slightly. " What's going on?" Nico asked. Pippa shrugged " I don't know. Some guy was waiting here and these girls and guys crowded around him". Nico said I silent prayer to anyone who was listening that it wasn't Will.  
"What does he look like?"   
"Blonde, kinda tan I think" 

Nico walked back to the crowd trying to get closer. He was shorter then most of the people there so he managed to get to the middle. Of course it was Will at the centre of this chaos. 

When Will saw him his face lit up "Nico!" Everyone was suddenly looking at him. Will began to pull him away from all the people towards the entrance. Pippa called over to Nico. "Is this your friend, Nico" Will asked. Pippa spoke up "yeah we talked at lunch. Are you his friend or something?" Will laughed slightly and said "no, didn't he mention? I'm his boyfriend".

Nico could feel his face going red. "Ok let's go. Percy is probably waiting for us"   
"Fine then. Bye it was nice meeting you" he said to Pippa. She was smirking slightly. 

Will laced his fingers with Nico's. "So, Angel how was your first day?"


End file.
